


The Storm

by igirlapplerocks



Series: What Happened Off Air [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Ed Murrow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fred Friendly - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a huge nerd, Journalism, M/M, McCarthyism, See It Now, This is what happens when you spend too much time researching, for your IB Extended Essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirlapplerocks/pseuds/igirlapplerocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward R. Murrow and Fred Friendly run a TV show that aired in the 1950's that many people (including me) believe is one of the best pieces of journalism of all time and is what brought down the McCarthy inspired communist which-hunt.  Anyway, Fred is upset that Ed is getting a lot of bad press and fears for his safety.  Ed goes to Fred's house to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT
> 
> For those who have not spent hours of your life researching Edward R. Murrow let me explain some things that I reference in the story that I would not consider common knowledge.
> 
> ALCOA was an aluminum company that loyally sponsored See It Now.
> 
> Larry Duggan worked for the State Department and was believed to be a communist spy. Ten days after the House Un-American Activities Committee found out about Duggan, he was found dead. It is believed that someone in the government pushed him off a building (or had some role in his death). His name was latter cleared after Murrow vouched for him on air.

It was late when Fred Friendly heard a quick, sharp knock at the door.  Fred wondered who would want to brave the storm to come see him at this hour?

He then appreciated how the weather so perfectly mirrored his mental state.  Despite the fact that his colleague and friend—and possibly something more, although Fred would never allow those thoughts to reach the surface of his consciousness—Ed Murrow participated in many anti-communist organizations and firmly believed in capitalism and the American way, the government and the media has continuously smeared him as a communist devil.

For no visible reason, today it really got to him.  Now, Fred was not the calmest or amicable person to be around at work, in fact, his blood pressure increased exponentially the closer he got to the office.  So, if he just screamed at some interns or secretaries, no one would have suspected anything.  However, in addition to screaming at secretaries and interns, Fred set a stack of papers on fire with his cigarette lighter.  When questioned about it, Fred decided not to pass it off as an accident by saying that he just dropped a cigarette and didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late.

No, Fred instead told the crowd of terrified workers in an angry whisper, “They will burn in the flames of their ignorance.”

Needless to say, Fred was sent home—had he been working for anyone other than Ed the police would have been called—and would be told later if he was allowed to come to work the next day.

But back to the knock on the door, the current problem that Fred’s mind turned its attention to.  Fred went cautiously to the door, hoping it wasn’t the police or someone hired to kill him and Ed—it was shaping up to be that kind of day—to be honest, the thought of Ed’s death was, in Fred’s mind, more painful than the thought of his own.

It was not the police, or a hit man sent by the right wing, but Ed Murrow.  “Been a though day, hasn’t it Freddie?” Ed said in the cool tone that he always used, “May I come in?”

 A wave of relief washed over him as Ed and him sat on the couch, then a wave of embarrassment and fear.  Even though Ed was Fred’s friend, Fred always felt the need to seek Ed’s approval.  Ed was Fred’s hero and role model, and every day he questioned what Ed could possibly see in him.

“Aren’t you afraid I’m going to burn the building down?” Fred asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

“No.  Although, I knew you had a hot temper, but I didn’t think it was quite so fiery.”  Ed responded, “I came because I’m your friend and I want to know what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing really,” Fred lied, “My secretary got me the wrong brand of cigarettes and I took it too far this time.”

Ed put his hand on Fred’s shoulder and said, “Fred, I know you better than that.  You are a very passionate man, but I don’t believe you would set things on fire because you got the wrong brand of cigarettes.  For one thing, you love smoking so much you wouldn’t care if the cigarette came from a homeless man in front of the building.”

Fred conjured up a reassuring chuckle, but Ed looked into Fred’s eyes and saw the storm that Fred was doing his best to hide.

“I can’t let you come back to work if we don’t fix what’s bothering you and we can’t do the show if you aren’t running the engine room.  Now tell me, why did you start the fire?”

“I couldn’t stand it anymore,” Fred chocked out, not expressing sadness so much as rage, “What they were saying about you.”

“Don’t waste your time worrying about me I’m not worth it.”  Ed said matter-of-factly, “And this has been going on for months now, what happened today that put you over the edge?”

Fred realized that Ed was not going to give up until he knew the truth.  “I had a dream last night, that the C.I.A. took you to the top of the studio and pushed you off—just like they did to Larry Duggan.  That dream haunted me all day, but, what made me start the fire is when I realized I can’t live without you.” 

Fred froze for a second, but found the courage to continue, “Ed, I love you.  More than any woman I have ever been with, hell, I would leave my wife for you if I could.  I started the fire because I love you and I know I will never be able to do anything about it.”

There was a brief period of silence—which scared the shit out of Fred because the only thing more terrifying than Ed screaming at you was Ed being silent—which was followed by Ed leaning in and kissing Fred.  The kiss lasted a few beautiful seconds.

“I love you too you idiot.”  Ed said directly, “You should have said something sooner.”

“But, CBS,  what will they think?  And ALCOA—they have been very patent with us but I don’t think they are going to go for this—“ Ed planted another kiss on the flustered Fred to put an end to his paranoid babbling.

“Quite frankly, I don’t give a shit about what CBS or ALCOA think.  I have an intelligent, passionate, and talented man sitting in front of me who says he loves me and his wife is out of town.  It would be stupid of me not to fuck him immediately, if not sooner.”

Ed then proceeded to remove his coat, revealing his bright red suspenders, and sauntered into Fred’s bedroom.  “Now I’m going to bed, you can either join me, or picture what will happen to me when the media starts believing I’m a homosexual communist.  Your choice.”

Fred decided on the former, although the latter would certainly torment his mind, because he had an attractive man in his bedroom who happened to be the most brilliant journalistic mind the world will ever see.  It would be completely illogical not to have sex with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will probably post more at some point. Yes, if I post more, smut is going to be included.


End file.
